Aentwaerpe ('tStad)
Aentwaerpe is d'hoofdstad van de provinse Aentwaerpe en van het gelijknamige arrondissement, in België. Aentwaerpe telt ruim 1/2 miljoen inwoners (1 januari 2016) en is qua inwonertal de grutste gemiênte van België. Naar oeppervlakte is het de darde grutste na Doornik en Couvin. Het grondgebied van 'tStad ligt grotendiêls op de rechteroever van Schelde. Het zuidelake gebied en linkeroever is het stedelijke woongebied en benoorden 'tEilandje ligt een uitgestrekt havengebied met petrochemische en industriële installaties en goederenoverslag. Het is na Rotterdam de tweede haven van Europa. Van groot economisch belang is de petrochemische bedrijvigheid in het havengebied. Antwerpen is ook een wereldcentrum voor diamanthandel. De sommige inwoners van Antwerpen wörre Sinjoren genoemd, nor het Spaanse woord señor. Sinjoren zijn geboren binnen de Spaanse vestingen (den Boulvard), mor oemdat'er giên moederhuize nimmer zen, is wie er woonde ba zan geboorte ne Sinjoor. De inwoners zelf spreke van 't Stad en soems de koekestad, dat leste oemdat er veel koekskesfabrieke ware in Aentwaerpen, zoals "De Beukelaer" en "Parein", de bekendste te noeme. Naam Hoe Aentwaerpe zenne naam kreeg daar zen verschillende verklaringen vör. Er zen de legendes van de volksoverlevering en er zen de wetenschappelijke verklaringen. Legende Er zen verschillende verses van de mor allemaal hebbe ze ne reus, een afgekapte reuzenand en nen dappere soldaat, die de reuzenand in 'tScheld wierp, gemiên. In Aentwaerpe wiêr deur ne reus Druoon Antigoon tol gevraagd. Volgens de iêne legende werd aan alle schippers die nor of die veurbij Aentwaerpe voeren nen tol gevraagd. Schippers die refuseerde te betale wier hun'and afgekapt. In de ander variant wier alle reizigers die ba Aentwaerpe 'tScheld wulden oversteken gedwongen tol te betalen als ze op den andere oever stonden die refuseerde te betale wier hun'and afgekapt. De Romeinse legionair Silvius Brabo kwam hier , en hij bevocht en versloeg de reus Antigoon, doodden'em, hakte zijn and af en wierp dad'and in 'tScheld. Door de reus zen'and te waerpen zou Aentwaerpen aan zenne naam zijn gekome. Een aender legende voegt daar nog een extra element on toe. Het verhaal zou zich veel later afspele en Brabo zou Antigoon, same met zeve jonge manne verslage hebbe. De jongens wulden trauwen, mor hadde giên goesting oem hunne bruidschat met Antigoon te diêle. Brabo hielp de zeve jonkmanne, die de stamvaders van de belangrakste Aentwaerpse families zoude zen gewörre. Hun wapenschilde hadde allemaal een schaakbord (ne wit-zwart geblokten band), wad'un den bijnaam "de Zeven Schaken" bezorgde. Een 15e-eeuwse kroniek beweerde verder ook dat Brabant ook haar naam aan Brabo te danken zou hebben. Wetenschappelijk Er zen twiê belangrijke strekkingen in de wetenschappelijke verklaring voor de naam Aentwaerpe. De Germaanse verklaring Volgens de germanisten is "Antwerpen" een toponiem (een aardrijkskundige naam) die etymologisch en archeologisch wórdt verklaard door de plöts van de iêste nederzetting bij de 'anda verpa', Germaans is voor werf of 'aangewörpe grond', in een bocht van de rivier. Een werf is dan hetzelfde als het Friese woord terp. De classicistische verklaring Volgens de classicus Alfred Michiels is "Antwerpen" gebaseerd op een van oorsprong een Keltische naam. In de "Vita Eligii" uit de 7de eeuw staat Andouerpis als oudste naam voor '' het vrije (de regio) rond de huidige stad langs 'tScheld . De naam "Antwerpen" zou afgeleid zen van de ''Andouerpi, ''hetgeen het volk dat op beide oevers woonde'' zou betekenen.